2EJAR
by ThoseBigBlueEyes
Summary: wen cullens left B changed. shes not clumsy she is good at sports better than most boys. she gtes mad when guys think theyre better. she joins and all boy skool. their she c's 5 ppl she thought she would not see again. full sum inside


**Summary: After edward left bella changed. She stopped being clumsy and started playing sports. She was surprisingly good at it, better then most boys. The boys were jealous so they started saying stuff like 'sports are for guys' and stuff like that. Bella has had enough of that so she joins an ALL BOY school. The school is all about sports but has other classes. The school is Called 2E.J.A.R Academy. She is happy there. She gets along fine. What happens when she sees 5 people she thought she was over?**

**Hey Everybody!!!!!!!! I'm am still writing new surprises for some of you who are reading it. But I had this great idea for a story!!!!!!!!!! I just had to write it!!! =)**

**EnJoY**

**Disclaimer: NoPe ******

**Chapter 01:**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**BPOV:**

I did it. I made it in. I let out a ear shattering scream which alerted Charlie, my dad, right away.

'What is it bells?' my dad said in mocked terror. He came running down the stairs with just a towel around his waist. His hair was filled with shampoo. He had a few stray bubbles on his body. In one hand he had a back scrubber; in his other hand he held a little yellow duck. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

'Dad….What ……the……………..hell?!?!' I asked in between laughs

'Well I'm sorry. You're the one that screamed I grabbed the first thing I saw' he huffed 'why did you scream anyway?'

'Oh, guess what I made it into 2E.J.A.R Academy!' I screamed with excitement

'oh honey that's great! I'm so proud of you! You can go show all the boys that you're better than them. I would hug you but seeing as how…' he trailed off not finishing his sentence

I gave a little laugh, 'go put clothes on'

'k, and you go pack we are leaving tomorrow morning.' He said while heading up stairs

I was right behind him.

I was folding all of my boy clothes and t-shirts. Jake and I went to the store when I told him I was applying to the Academy. He just knew I would make it. We got a lot closer once Edward and his family left. I was in a bad state but after a little moping around I realized that I shouldn't be doing this. I was over them. I still love them ALL of them. And the crazy thing is I forgive them. I know that whatever reason they left it was a good one. When Edward told me he didn't love me I saw something in his eyes that said he was lying. I just know that he was lying.

So anyway I found out that Jake was a werewolf. I think it's the coolest thing ever. He is like my brother. I get along with his pack really well too.

They were all so excited I was applying to 2E.J.A.R that when I told them they helped me get everything. I needed. I got a wig and have a lot of bandages for my chest. I have to say that if I was a boy I would be hot. I would so date me. Is that weird?

When I finished packing my boy clothes I made a little backpack with some girl clothes. Just in case I can relax. I asked for a single room and they said that they would do what they could.

'Almost done bell?' Charlie asked when his head popped ion my room

'Yep I'm all done'

'Good, I'm going to order pizza for dinner and then we should go to sleep seeing as how we have a long drive tomorrow.'

'K dad'

Charlie went downstairs and ordered pizza. When it arrived we ate in silence.

The rest of the night was a blur. When I got up to my room I had an erg to go somewhere I though would never go again.

I went down stairs and got in my car. Before I knew it I was headed down the mile long driveway. I parked the car and got out.

I slowly walked up to the front door. I slowly traced my hand over the door letting it cool my hand. I reached for the door knob and opened the door. It creaked and I slowly put one foot infront of the other.

I walked around the house aimlessly for a few minutes. When I was finished I got a piece of paper and wrote:

Isabella Swan

May I bee with you forever

Love you

I got a piece of hair took out a lighter and burned the letter along with my hair.

I got home and went straight to bed

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The next morning I woke up and me and Charlie hit the road right away.

The whole way I was listening to my iPod.

After a torturous ride we finally pulled up to the campus.

'you know bells you don't have to do this'

'I know dad but I want to. I have to show these people that girls can be better than boys at sports.' I said while looking at the campus in awe

'Well o.k. sweetie have fun, and don't forget to call' Charlie said. He gave me a kiss on the temple and left

I walked to the main office got my schedule and room. The receptionist said that I had the room to my self until the owners come then I will have to share with three others. She also said that I wouldn't have been able to come to this school if they didn't mind sharing the room with me. Apparently I was worth it because I was good at sports.

What really sucks is that I have to be extra careful because if I get cought y the owners I will be kicked out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Well that was the first chapter. Sorry it wasn't that good. It was mostly an informational chapter. The next one will be better!**

**REVIEW =)**


End file.
